


Sway (Election Anxiety)

by CallingAllFans, Garbage Queen (CallingAllFans)



Series: A world to Marvel at [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, College Student Reader, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Rich comforting tactics, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllFans/pseuds/CallingAllFans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllFans/pseuds/Garbage%20Queen
Summary: The vote counting has been riding on your nerves. Is this country even safe anymore? Tony comforts you the best way he knows how! Ruining it then fixing it!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: A world to Marvel at [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003974
Kudos: 6





	Sway (Election Anxiety)

It must have been bothering Tony after the initial five minutes. "What is it this time, Dearest?" I turned to him, "What?" He points to the blank screen on which my essay should have been. "Don't understand the topic?" I shake my head, curls bouncing inside the bonnet. "The election, it's.... Too close. Even if we win, it's still a country in which half the country thinks the other side is the right choice! " 

Tony seemed to think about it and sat closer to me. "I mean I could give a generous donation to some connects. Get who we need in office... Easy." I gapped at Tony before furrowing my brows. "Money doesn't solve the issue." He gave me that charming smile, " No, but it does give a certain sway. " I stand up, upset at the idea that he's done this before without remorse. "Tony, this is people's lives, this is my safety, my family's wellness, and our friends' reality. We don't get to play monopoly with our country's future. Money is a part the issue and I won't be associated with the enablers." I packed up my laptop in my backpack and sighed. "I've got class in the morning. I better head back to the apartment before my roommates lock me out again. " I left the penthouse without another word to him. As I caught a cab,I shook my head thinking about what he said. I gave the driver my address and snuggled further into my hoodie. Certain sway my ass, Tony Stark is never subtle. He'd throw the whole election, if I let him. 

They were assholes! I knew I should've looked for new roommates when one of them called me a monkey when she thought I wasn't home! My shit was out in the hall with a note saying that I clearly didn't know I was the 'help' in the house. I gathered what little I had and stopped by the management office. I thankfully talked to another woman of color and explained the situation, who refunded me my half of the rent. "I never like them in there anyways, you were always the sweetest. Do you need me to call a cab or someone? " I shook my head, " I'll call my boyfriend. He'll be there for me. " She smiled softly throwing her long thick hair into a ponytail, " I'm glad, it's good to have someone to have your back. Look, take my number and if you want to talk or hang I'm there! " She scratched her number on a card and handed to me. Nyala, a native american researcher if her card was correct. She held my hand softly, "I know it's an unsure time for us but you've got this girl; Don't let them beat you with a stick they didn't even carve. " She smiled and waved me out. 

I dialed the number by heart. " Hey, Y/N. Baby. I'm sorry I crossed a line." I sniffled and chuckled softly, " I got kicked out. Can you come get me?" He was silent but I could hear him snatching up a set of keys. "I'm on my way. Stay still. Have you eaten?" I smiled affectionately, "No, didn't have the time." "We'll stop somewhere, I'll take care of you." Before Tony, I'd settled for any guy who would treat me halfway nicely. But I knew now what it was like to be treated like a queen. "Hey, Tony?" "Yes, Heart Reactor?" I snorted, "Goof. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. We both just want the best for our future and I shouldn't rule out every option, right?" I could practically hear the smug grin forming. " You mean you want....the Sway?" I pretended to gag, "Boy, get outta here." "But I just rolled up," He calls out as his car pulls up to the door. "Is there more?" He asks seeing my four bags, "Probably but I'll come back tomorrow afternoon to get it. Don't wanna deal with racist bitches." He nodded not wanting to intervene outwardly. "Food?" "Food" 

"Shit that's spicy. How?!?" Tony gulped down his sweet tea and I giggled taking another bite. "FUCK ITS GETTING WORSE." I burst out laughing and rubbed his back as I handed him a mozzarella cheese stick. "What's this gonna do?" He whined. "It's dairy and it'll soothe the heat. You know this. " He scowled as he chewed on the stick. "It's getting late." I say softly, I've slept in his bed before but we haven't gone through with the whole thing yet. "We don't have to do anything more than what we've been doing, Sweetpea." I smiled seductively, " And what have we been doing, handsome? " He groaned, " You're a god-damned tease." I pouted playfully, pulling Tony to the bedroom. "Oh, no, Mr. Stark. I wouldn't call it teasing." He smiled playing along," What would you call it? " I giggle as I lay across the bed looking at him. " A certain sway."


End file.
